


Just be Friends

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Another shameless PWP drabble for atwitter thread





	Just be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@tifasugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40tifasugar).



 

 

Keith wishes Shiro would come with him afterwards, shower and cuddle in bed with him, but they awkwardly part in front of his room and Keith cleans himself up before he goes to bed alone.

 _That’s fine_ , he tells himself.

The few next times with Shiro are even more exciting – they catch each other after lunch or during work breaks, follow each other into small unoccupied places of the Atlas. Shiro loves to shove him against the wall and drop to his knees, suck on his dick like he’s starving for a meal. Sometimes Keith can only stand and watch and grab for Shiro’s hair, overwhelmed and unable to move or do anything beyond receiving. Shiro doesn’t seem to care, occupied with the cock down his throat, with hollowing his cheeks or swallowing and moaning around him.

Keith wants to be as adventurous and bold, and one time he asks Shiro for talking about “supply routes” in his office. They excuse themselves from lunch and hurry down the corridor. As soon as they get into his office, Keith pushes and pulls against Shiro, hands grasping his collar and his uniform, kissing him messily as he walks him back to his chair and shoves him into it. “Fuck my mouth,” he tells him and the excitement spikes in his blood rush, and as he pumps and sucks at Shiro’s cock while he’s sitting at under his desk, he touches himself – first his own cock, then he brushes over his asshole.

Shiro fucks his mouth rapidly until they hear a knock on the door – Keith still mouths deliciously on the tip and shaft as Shiro has to get through a full five-minute talk with Rizavi.

“I can’t believe you,” he says as soon as the door shuts behind her and he can pull away to look at Keith – a horny, fully gone mess under the table.

“Fuck, Shiro, that made me really horny.”

“I can see that.” When Shiro looks down, he sees that Keith already came, helps him up and moves him to sit on his desk as Shiro jerks himself off with a good view.

 

 

 

 

They haven’t taken the last step yet, but Shiro takes his time, no matter how often Keith indicates that he wants it – Shiro still loves all the blow- and handjobs or thigh fucking at a water dispenser in a remote location.

Keith holds him close as his cock rubs in and out of Shiro’s thighs and brushes Shiro’s balls and cock in rhythm with the taller guy stroking himself. He moans loud and unashamed, trusting that the Atlas will warn Shiro in time if anyone is nearby.

Afterwards they give each other a few pecks and Shiro strokes Keith’s cheek – then snapping out of it, as if it’s something he’s not allowed to.

Keith raises an eyebrow but when he opens his mouth, he doesn’t say anything about that.

“I thought about coming by your room in a few days,” Keith suggests as he flattens the wrinkles of Shiro’s uniform under Shiro’s watchful gaze.

“Okay,” Shiro exhales, “yeah, sure.” Keith doesn’t look at him when he tips up, slings his arm around Shiro’s neck and gives him a few kisses on his jaw. His lips brush Shiro’s ear as he whispers: “And then you can fuck me in earnest.”

It’s daring to say something like that, and Keith dashes off in a hurry (but not without another kiss). He has long left by now, but Shiro still stands there and stares into the empty corridor.


End file.
